


Hannigram Drabbles

by TheThirdTemptationOfParis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Stories told in dialogue, it’s hannigram, of course it’s dysfunctional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTemptationOfParis/pseuds/TheThirdTemptationOfParis
Summary: Some Hannigram drabbles that come to me (unbidden) told in dialogue format. This is really my first foray into Hannigram so be gentle.





	1. Chapter 1

“Does your wife know what I was to you, Will?”

“No.”

“Do you have any plans to tell her?”

“None at all.”

“So I am to remain the ‘skeleton in your closet’ per se?”

“Oh Molly knows what you did to me. That’s out in the open. Has been since a little while after we got together.”

“That’s not what I’m asking. You’re avoiding the actual question.”

“...”

“Answer the question, Will.”

“You know the answer, Hannibal.”

“I wouldn’t ask the question if I knew the answer.”

“Yes you would.”

“Are you going to keep what we were a secret forever? It’s been three years. It must be eating at you.”

“Three years ago I was being conditioned and had an untreated medical problem. I’m... in a much better place now.”

“You faltered, Will.”

“You’re pointing out useless observations, Hannibal.”

“Let me ask another question, then. Three years ago, would you have followed anywhere I led?”

“Yes. You know that.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I did. It just took me a few weeks of recovery to catch up. You stabbed me in the stomach, if you recall.”

“I was under the impression that real friends stab you in the front. But I guess real lovers can do both.”

“Don’t say that. That’s not what we were.”

“Wasn’t it? I was inside you, you were inside me, mind, body, and soul. That sounds like a lover to me.”

“...”

“Did you ever love me, Will?”

“You know the answer to that, Hannibal.”

“Say it anyway.”

“Yes.”

“As I did you. But you turned on me.”

“I was confused.”

“Confused? Telling Jack the entire plan is your idea of confusion?”

“I told you to run. To go without me.”

“I never would have done that.”

“I would have followed you.”

“Would you have? Truly?”

“Yes. I would’ve followed you to the depths of Hell. You know that.”

“I suppose I did, once.”

“Don’t look like that. It’s unflattering. Any more questions? I think my time is almost up. Alana doesn’t want me around you, for both our benefits.”

“Could you love me again? If I ever got out of here, could you love me again?”

“...”

“Could you?”

“I don’t know, Hannibal. But I don’t think we’ll have the chance to find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you remember the night you said you didn’t know if you could live without me?”

“I didn’t know what I was saying. You had my mind so twisted. I was lost.”

“But you meant it.”

“No, I didn’t. You made me believe it.”

“Why do you always turn everything back around on me? You weren’t exactly innocent, Will.”

“I know that. But the difference between you and I is I own up to my wrongdoings. And I’ve paid my penance for them.”

“What do you think I’m doing now?”

“Stalling.”

“Stalling? For what?”

“For a way out.”

“Do you have one?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Yes you would.”

“...”

“You’re not wearing your ring.”

“Hannibal, don’t.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re defensive. You wanted me to see.”

“Stop.”

“Tell me, Will. Why? Why, if not to show me that there’s no longer anything standing in the way.”

“I beg to differ. This plane of glass is firmly between us. And that’s how it will stay.”

“I disagree.”

“...”

“I’ll be seeing you, Will Graham. Wholly and fully. For the first time in years.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

“You always were a challenge. And you know how I love a challenge. I’ll be seeing you, darling.”

“...”


End file.
